myturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Update/2-7-2020
General Updates * Tweak Deathmatch also affects and healing from items * Tweak Resurrection has been changed. After resurrection, a full set of cards is shuffled into your current ddeck, including 2 attack cards and 3 skill cards. Items * Nerf Holy Scroll reduced from 3 to 2. * Tweak Backup Plan now discards the hand and redraws that many cards, with their Mana cost reduced by 1 * Tweak Joker Card now discards all cards from the target enemy Hero. . * Tweak Blade Works will now give a friendly hero 3 attack cards on . * Buff Anger Spirit energy gain at the end of the turn increased from 10 to 20. Gear * Nerf Python Scale Mana cost increased from 2 to 3. * Nerf Crystal Pendant cost increased from 2 Mana to 3. * Tweak Reflux Glove cost increased from 1 Mana to 2, energy gain increased from 30 to 40 * Tweak Rock Amulet cost reduced from 2 Mana to 1, reduced provided to allies from 100% atk to 75% * Tweak Undine Blade no longer increases attack damage, attacks now transforms the highest cost skill into 2 Friendship Tears. * Tweak Master Legacy will now, at the end of your turn, if there is any remaining mana, put a random Item into your hand. * Tweak Twisted Dice cost has been increased from 1 to 3, and cards drawn by its effect reduced by 1 * Tweak Flight Boot cost increased to 3, and cards drawn by it have their cost reduced to 0. * Tweak Breaker Axe will have attack cards gain , but the damage bonus has been removed. * Buff Arsonist Flint cost reduced from 2 to 1. * Buff Chilling Claw increased damage from 1 to 50% of attack. * Buff Dawn Excalibur attack damage increased from 100% to 150%. Heroes Ambusher *EX damage reduced from 300% to 275% atk *Throw Fish damage reduced from 125 to 100% atk Squire *EX Damage reduced from 150% to 100% atk Illusionist *EX Damage reduced from 150% to 100% atk Paladin *Justice Charge now gives 2 . Damage reduced from 145% to 150% attack Blackmage *Desolator damage increased from 50% to 100% atk. *Doomsday Murmur cost reduced from 3 to 2 Mana, damage increased from 50% to 75% atk, removed effect. *Doom Knell cost reduced from 3 to 2, doesn't sacrifice health anymore, damage reduced from 200% to 150% atk Cosmic Dragon *Cosmic Magic Bolt cost increased from 2 to 3 Mana, damage increased from 50% to 75% atk, removed . Inventor *EX no longer reduces the cost of cards in your hand and now adds a Great Creation to your hand. Executioner *Terror Execution cost reduced from 3 to 2 Mana. Archbishop *Prayer now reduces the cost of cards drawn by 1 Mana. Warlord *War Mobilization cost reduced from 2 to 1 Mana Blood Witch *Flesh Clash damage and sacrifice increased from 75% to 100% atk. Bonus Update! Due to the changes to Reflux Glove and Anger Spirit, Markswoman got a little too strong. Markswoman *EX Energy gain reduced from 40 to 30.